1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a bank interleaving controller and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly to a bank interleaving controller capable of controlling a number of available banks based on power consumption, and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, more and more systems use a large amount of data in order to process images or big data. In order to process a large amount of data, it is important to not only increase memory capacity, but also achieve higher data processing speed.
Examples of methods that are used to achieve higher data processing speed at a memory may include bank interleaving techniques. Bank interleaving techniques refers to techniques for controlling data to use a plurality of banks at the same time. Thus, bank interleaving techniques can improve the data processing speed compared to memory devices that do not use the bank interleaving techniques.
In the bank interleaving techniques, however, accessing a plurality of banks at the same time may increase power consumption.